The Black Widow Of Valencia Island(The Conclusion)
by WingZero
Summary: The long awaited conclusion to "The Black Widow Of Valencia Island"!!! A LOT of ppl have been bugging me about this, and since I'm on a twizzler rush, I figured...what the hell. Why not? R+R's are welcome, hope ya like it!!! -- Zero


FINALLY!!!! After a long wait (my bad...-_-;;;;) THE CONCLUSION to The Black Widow of Valencia Island!!!!!!! EEEEEE!!!!! I know a LOT of ppl were waiting for this(esp Marion, Dragoness, PIkashan, and Sodina), so here it is!!!! BTW, it is now 1AM as I write this, so it WILL be crazy...but hey, what's crazy fics w/o...um...craziness? Okay enough stalling...  
  
  


THE BLACK WIDOW OF VALENCIA ISLAND  
THE CONCLUSION....  
  


Misty waved her hand in front of Brock's face. He's been under the table for God knows HOW long now...  
  
Misty: (waving) Hellllooooo? UGH!! BROCK!!!!  
  
Ash: (walks in) What's wrong, Mist?  
  
Misty: (pokes Brock) He's been like this for HOURS!!  
  
Brock: (monotone) I don't...wanna....talk...about it....  
  
Ash: Hoooo boy..you said the word, didn't you?  
  
Misty: IT SLIPPED!!  
  
Ash: Great....  
  
He helped pull Brock out from under the table and they both carried him(with great effort might I add) to the living room. He was still in Zombie Brock mode.  
  
Brock: I don't...wanna....  
  
Ash: What do we do now?  
  
Misty: Good question....(pokes Brock again)....man, this SUCKS.  
  
Ash: Yeah.....now the fic is all outta whack...  
  
Misty: It's YOUR fault...  
  
Ash: MY fault?!  
  
A voice comes out from nowhere, much to Ash and Misty's suprise.  
  
Zero: GUYS!!!  
  
Misty/Ash: HUH?!?!  
  
Ash: What was THAT?!?!  
  
Misty: Uh-oh......I think the author is a bit pissed...  
  
Zero: ugh....can we PLEASE get Brock out of Zombie mode?!  
  
Misty: (shrugs) WE'RE TRYING!!!  
  
Ash: (cowers) Don't anger him!!! (low, weak voice) he has....the POWER.  
  
Misty: Oh yeah...  
  
Zero: well think of something, quick!!!! *poof*  
  
Ash and Misty looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
Ash: weird....  
  
Misty: Yeah....now what?!  
  
Ash: (looks around) I think I know...  
  
He ran upstairs to Brock's room, and came back downstairs with a magazine...more like a CALENDAR.  
  
Ash: Brock!!!  
  
Brock: (STILL in Zombie mode) I don't...wanna....  
  
Ash: (holds calendar to his face) LOOK! THE 12 MONTHS OF THE GIRLS OF UCLA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock instantly snapped out of it and grabbed the calendar from his hands and hugged it protectively.  
  
Brock: EEEE!!! Ash, look at Miss July!!!!  
  
Ash: (staring) Whoa....(takes it) I wonder what Miss December looks like....  
  
The two of them started drooling over the calendar. Misty sweatdropped and clenched her teeth.  
  
Misty: Umm...if you two hormonal freaks are quite done?!  
  
Ash glanced over at her, then turned back to the calendar.  
  
Misty: ASH!! BROCK!!!  
  
Brock dropped the calendar with the quickness and faced her. Ash nearly dove behind the couch at the tone of her voice.  
  
Brock: I'm SORRY!!  
  
Misty: (takes the calendar) GIMME THAT!!! (throws it across the room) CAN WE GET ON WITH THE FIC NOW?!?!  
  
Ash: (peeks from behind couch) Only if you let me see Miss September...  
  
Misty: I'll Miss September YOU!!  
  
Ash: Sorry....  
  
Brock: Umm....what were we talking about again?  
  
Misty: ugh....Brock, what happened on Valencia Island?! You left the fic on a cliffhanger, Zero's been bugged with e-mails about it, and most of all...(cries anime tears) I WANNA KNOW!!!  
  
Brock: Oh...that....(blankly) I don't...wanna...(Misty whacks him) OW!  
  
Misty: Brock....pleeeease tell us? I'll leave you alone!!!  
  
Brock: But I don't wanna!!!!  
  
Ash was still behind the couch.  
  
Ash: Do what the nice crazy girl says, Brocko....  
  
Misty sat down next to him, and Ash sat next to her as Brock started to retell his story.  
  
Brock: So there I am, in my mom's fallopian tube...  
  
Misty: (sweatdrop) .....eh?  
  
Ash: Ummm....wrong story, Brock.  
  
Brock: Oh? Oh yeah, now I remember....there once was a man from Nantucket...  
  
Ash: GROSS!!  
  
Misty: Brock, stop avoiding it!!  
  
Brock sweatdropped and turned red, knowing that they wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't...it was time to come clean....  
  
Brock: Fine....but one ONE condition.  
  
Misty: Name it.  
  
Brock: (smirk) Can you get me a 12 months of Syracuse Girls calendar?  
  
Misty: I'll get you 12 YEARS of Florida State Girls if you want!  
  
Brock: Deal.   
  
Misty: Now...we left off on....  
  
Ash: You were in Proffesor what's her name's lab.  
  
Brock: Oh yeah!!! Now I remember...............(silence).....  
  
Ash: Why are you blanking out?  
  
Brock: waiting for a flashback. .............(looks at camera) WELL??!?! (display ripples w/harp noise) you guys are slippin....  
  
*******FLASHBACK*********  
  
Brock was quivering with joy. Professor Ivy just invited him into her lab....ALONE. He walked down the halls, stopped, then did a moonwalk, a split, then jumped to his feet.  
  
Brock: (deep breath) Yep...not nervous. NOT in the least...(breathes into his hand) breath check......good.   
  
He took a couple steps, then did a small jump and kicked his heels with a triumphant ( --- picture THAT in the anime ^_~)  
  
Ash's voice: heh........somebody was anticipating SOMETHING...  
  
Misty's voice: SHUSH!  
  
Brock: (thinking) Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy LUCCCKYYYY!!!  
  
He turned the corner and entered her lab, the door creaking open onimously.  
  
Brock: Professor?  
  
There was no response...just silence, and total darkness.  
  
Brock: Professor Ivy, are you here?  
  
Suddenly, a spotlight shone in the middle of the lab. Professor Ivy stood there in just a negligee and spike heels....and in her hands.......a WHIP?!  
  
Brock: (sweatdropping) Ummm...did I interrupt something?  
  
Ivy: Oh no....you're just in time, big boy....  
  
He walked to where she was standing, eyes fixated on the whip.  
  
Brock: Ummmm......(sweatdrop) please don't say you're into bondage....  
  
Ivy: Why do you ask? (curls whip around him)   
  
Brock: (BIG sweatdrop) j-j-j--j-jj-j-j-j-just a hint?!  
  
Professor Ivy kissed him real quick, and made a motion behind her back. Brock looked around for a second, then noticed three figures moving in the darkness.  
  
Brock: Umm...is anybody else here?!  
  
Ivy: Why, whatever do you mean?  
  
Brock: Ummm......couldn't be because I just saw something MOVE?  
  
Ivy: (pinches his butt) oh?  
  
Brock: *gasp* a-a-a-a-a-and....(sees another movement) THERE! I SAW SOMETHING!!!  
  
Ivy: Drat....(yells) GIRLS, HE'S ONTO US!!!  
  
Brock: (pouring sweatdrops) US?!?!?  
  
Three more spotlights shone, and they revealed her three assistants...one with handcuffs, one with whipped cream, and one with a bottle of chocolate syrup.  
  
Brock: (sweatdropping) let me get this straight....you brought me in here to make ICE CREAM SUNDAES?!  
  
Ivy: (wraps whip tightly around him) Jeez, you sure are clueless...  
  
Girl1: Well....we WERE gonna make a sundae...  
  
Girl2: ...out of...  
  
Girl3: (wields handcuffs) you....  
  
Ivy: .....You delectable hunk you.  
  
Brock's eyes grew wide in panic...he didn't know whether to enjoy it or be afraid...but by looking at the handcuffs and the whip...he was SCARED...shitless.  
  
Brock: *gulp*  
  
Ivy: (purring voice) come on Brock....let's have some FUN.....  
  
Brock: (whining) I don't wanna!!!  
  
Girl1: You don't have a say in it!!!  
  
Girl2: (squirts him w/chocolate syrup) But we do!!!  
  
Girl3: So shut up and like it!!! (twirls handcuffs around her finger)  
  
Brock felt the whip tighten around him again, and he tried to run, but nearly fell flat on his face.  
  
Brock: GAAAHH!!!!   
  
Ivy: (tightens whip) GIRLS, HE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY!!!  
  
Ivy's assistants ran up to Brock, who was fingering his belt for a Pokeball.  
  
Brock: (feeling around) Please be Onix, please be Onix, please be Onix...  
  
Girl1: NO!!  
  
Girl2: He's going for the Pokeballs!!!  
  
Ivy: Oh no he doesn't!!!  
  
She cracked the whip on his hand, and he recoiled it back in pain, looking at her fearfully.  
  
Ivy: Bad Brock!! (cracks whip) VERY naughty boy....  
  
Girl1: He's been baaaaaaaddd...  
  
Girl2: (evil smirk) He needs to be.....  
  
Girl3: (grins) .....SPANKED.  
  
Brock: (fidgeting) LEMME GO!!!  
  
Ivy: Awww, and spoil OUR fun?  
  
Brock: YES THAT'S THE IDEA!!!   
  
He started inching across the ground like a snake, only to have Ivy keep pulling him back with her whip.   
  
Brock: (thinking) this sucks....Brock, you've been used....hey waittasec...  
  
Brock stood up, the whip still around his ankles, and faced Ivy.  
  
Brock: (suave voice) So you wanna have fun with The Brock, eh?  
  
Girl1: He's coming around!!  
  
Girl2: (wipes forehead) Phew....  
  
Ivy: well now, I'm suprised....  
  
Brock: Well....The Brock says....(trips Ivy) PSYCHE!!!  
  
Ivy fell to the ground, and the whip released its deathgrip on his legs. Free to move where he wanted, Brock ran behind the nearest lab counter and hid.  
  
Brock: (thinking) Just don't make a sudden movement, and you'll be fine....  
  
Amid all the confusion, they lost track of him and looked around.  
  
Ivy: (gets up) Uggghhh....he's gotta be around here somewhere, he couldn't have gone far...  
  
Brock started crawling from table to table.  
  
Brock: Just a little more and you'll reach the door....then...RUN!  
  
Ivy: He couldn't have left already....girls, search it!!  
  
Her three assistants scoured the lab, and Brock narrowly avoided each one....he was just by the door when Ivy spotted him.  
  
Ivy: A-HA!!!  
  
Brock: NOOOO!!!  
  
He tried to make a run for it, but heard a whip crack....and in an instant, his pants fell down.  
  
Girl1: What ACCURACY!!!  
  
Ivy: (smirks) Heh heh heh heh heh....going somewhere, Brock?  
  
Brock: (hangs head) There went my last shred of dignity....  
  
GIrl2: GRAB HIM!!! (runs)  
  
Brock shook his head and waved his hands frantically.  
  
Brock: NO!! YOU DON'T WANT ME!!! (shakes head) Bad!! Brock VERY bad!! Ummm...high in cholesterol?  
  
Ivy: More like less filling, tastes GREAT....  
  
Brock saw them converge on him, and he tried to run, but fell flat on his face....his pants were down around his ankles.  
  
Brock: (gets up and holds pants) GOTTA RUN!!!!   
  
Ivy: GET HIM!! HE'S GETTING AWAY!!!  
  
Girl1: GOT IT!!!  
  
They pursued Brock down the long hallway, who was nearly tripping over his frequently falling pants.  
  
Ivy: (trying to crack whip on Brock) DRAT!! The whip won't reach!!! (clenches teeth) You can run, but you won't get away, Brock!!!  
  
Brock kept one hand on his pants, and the other reaching for a Pokeball.  
  
Brock: Here goes nothing....(jumps and throws it) GEODUDE!!!!!  
  
Geodude came out of its Pokeball and followed after Brock.  
  
Brock: (points behind him) Geodude, stall them!!!  
  
Brock's Rock Pokemon started tipping over tables and dressers and chairs, trying to block their way. All three asisstants tried to hurdle over the debris...until one tripped, grabbed the second's leg, who took down the third by grabbing her arm....and leaving Ivy behind them.  
  
Brock: YES!!! (looks forward) Just a little further....  
  
Ivy smirked evilly and pressed a nearby button.  
  
Ivy: Nice try, Brocko.....you lose....  
  
Brock saw the laboratory exit straight ahead.  
  
Brock: (runs faster) There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home...  
  
Over the exit, a large gate started closing down...in a few seconds, he would be trapped like a rat....in Ivy's clutches.  
  
Brock: CRAP!!! (to Geodude) RUN AHEAD AND BUST THE MAIN DOOR OPEN!!!  
  
Geodude: DUDE!! (picks up speed)  
  
Brock's Pokemon plowed through the door, sending it wide open...but the gate was still coming down.  
  
Brock: (runs faster) SALVATION!!!!!!!!  
  
Ivy: (chasing him) NO!!!!  
  
The gate was about halfway down....Brock saw this and ran as fast as his legs could take him.  
  
Ivy: YOU WON'T MAKE IT, BROCK!!!  
  
Brock: (straining) I'LL DIE TRYING!!!  
  
With the gate almost closed, Brock took a baseball slide and went straight under the metal gate......and out of the lab. He then saw a pokeball on the other side of the gate.  
  
Brock: ONIX!!!  
  
He reached under just as it was about to close, and knocked it under. Ivy nearly ran into the gate, and stared out as Brock tried to catch his breath.  
  
Ivy: (panting) You....you.....  
  
Brock: (looks over) huh?  
  
He saw that he was now outside of the lab....and Ivy was locked in. Brock grinned evilly and decided to take the opportunity....one that he would remember for a lifetime.  
  
Brock: (sticks out tounge and pulls eyelid down) NYAH NYAH!!!  
  
Ivy: (sweatdrop) ........  
  
Brock: (teasing her) ha ha ha!! (singing) I'm on the outside...and I'm looking in....and I see Ivy....(laughs) TRAPPED!!!! HA HA HA!!!(BTW, that line was from -- Staind. Hey, gotta give credit.)  
  
Ivy: (turning red) Why....you....little...  
  
Brock: Heh heh...Geodude...(holds up Pokeball) return!  
  
Geodude returned to his Pokeball...and Brock started walking off.  
  
Ivy: You can't just leave me!!! (cries anime tears) nooooo......  
  
Brock smirked, and turned around.  
  
Brock: Heh....(pats his butt) You'll be missing THIS!!!! That'll teach you to try and abuse ME!!!! (starts walking) To Pallet I go....  
  
Ivy: But...Pallet is about 3000 miles away.....  
  
Brock: (sweatdrops) I'll think of something..........I hope.  
  
Ivy felt a rage build up inside of her, and she yelled out to Brock.  
  
Ivy: YOU CAN'T SURVIVE OUT THERE WITHOUT ME!!! YOU'LL SEE....AND EVERYTIME SOMEBODY MENTIONS MY NAME, YOU WON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL SEE.....YOU NEED ME, LOSER!! YOU HEAR ME?!??! DO YOU?!!?  
  
Brock: (whistling) All I hear is a faint buzzing....(pants fall down around ankles) ............crap.  
  
**********END FLASHBACK********  
  
Misty and Ash are both sweatdropping.  
  
Brock: And that's how it happened.  
  
Misty: ........  
  
Ash: .........  
  
Brock: ..........  
  
Misty: That was....  
  
Ash: (sweatdropping) DISTURBING.  
  
Brock: Yeah well....hey...ya know, telling people what happened actually made me feel a bit better!!!  
  
Misty: Yeah...it's horrible what Professor Ivy did to you though!  
  
Brock: Yeah...she did suck, didn't she?  
  
Ash: HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
Brock: What?  
  
Ash: (jumps up and points) WE WERE ABLE TO MENTION IVY WITHOUT YOU ZONING OUT!!!!  
  
Brock: (sweatdrop) Eh heh heh....yeah...guess so....  
  
Misty: So then you're feeling better about this?  
  
Brock: Yep...I MUST BE CURED!!! (gives a cheezy thumbs up to camera) I've been given a new lease on life now!!!  
  
Misty: (sweatdrop) .....eh?  
  
Brock: Never mind....(to Ash) Hey, where's that calendar?  
  
Ash: (picks it up) Right here....hey, turn it to Miss November!!  
  
Misty: Ugh....men...(gets up and leaves)  
  
Brock and Ash turned it to the page, and then they both turned pale.  
  
Brock: That isn't....  
  
Ash: Who I think it is.....  
  
They both looked at each other, sweatdropping, then dropped the calendar, screaming.  
  
Brock/Ash: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Ash and Brock both ran outside, seemingly terrified. Misty walked back in, alarmed.  
  
Misty: Guys?!? What happened?! (looks down at the calendar) huh?  
  
As she picked it up, she saw the image of a woman in a bikini...with purple hair....and green eyes......and a lab coat........she shook her head, and put it down on the coffeetable in the living room.  
  
Misty: Jeez....talk about freaky...(walks outside) are you guys alright?  
  
Ash: (from a distance) BURN IT!!  
  
Brock: It's EVIL!!!  
  
The camera zooms in slowly on the calendar....and zeroes in on the picture of the purple haired woman.....as the theme from plays for a few seconds.....and then blackens out.  
  
******************************************************************************  
A/N: It's now 1:19 AM....not bad for a one-shot fic, if I do say so myself!!! R+R's are welcome!!!!!! All in all, I think I'll stick to fic writing for awhile!!!!!-- Zero


End file.
